yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
New Jersey Transit Rail Operations
New Jersey Transit Rail Operations is the rail division of New Jersey Transit. It provides commuter rail service in New Jersey, with most service centered around transportation to and from New York City, Hoboken, and Newark. New Jersey Transit also operates rail service in Orange and Rockland counties in New York State under contract to Metro-North Railroad. This does not include New Jersey Transit's light rail operations. Network and infrastructure Lines Current lines New Jersey Transit's commuter rail network consists of 11 lines and 162 stationsNew Jersey Transit Facts at a Glance, 2006 primarily concentrated in northern New Jersey, with one line running between Atlantic City and Philadelphia. These lines are listed below. Operations are in two divisions: *'Hoboken Division': formerly operated by the Erie Lackawanna Railroad, the Hoboken Division runs from Hoboken Terminal or through Newark-Broad St. and includes Midtown Direct service via Kearny Junction. *'Newark Division': formerly operated by the Pennsylvania Railroad, Central Railroad of New Jersey and New York and Long Branch Railroad, these lines operate through Newark Penn Station on the Northeast Corridor. The former Pennsylvania-Reading Seashore Lines Atlantic City Line is also included in the Newark Division. Freight usage In addition to passenger trains, NJTR allows freight service operated over its lines via trackage rights: *Morris & Essex Lines: **Morristown Line (West End-Hackettstown): Norfolk Southern Railway (NS), Morristown & Erie Railway (M&E) **Gladstone Branch: NS *Montclair-Boonton Line: NS, M&E *Main Line (West End-Rutherford Junction): NS, M&E *Bergen County Line: NS, M&E (Rutherford Junction-Passaic Junction) *Pascack Valley Line: NS *Raritan Valley Line (Aldene-Bound Brook): CSAO *North Jersey Coast Line: CSAO *Atlantic City Line: CSAO, SRNJ Non-passenger lines NJTR also owns several lines not used for regular passenger service. These lines were purchased by the New Jersey Department of Transportation in the late 1970s for railbanking purposes, with ownership transferring to New Jersey Transit upon their creation in 1979. These lines are either leased for freight/tourist service, interim rail trail use, or remain derelict: *Harrison-Kingsland Branch: derelict *High Bridge Branch: **High Bridge-Bloomsbury: NS **Bloomsbury-Phillipsburg: trackage removed due to construction of Interstate 78 in 1989 *Red Bank-South Lakewood: Conrail Shared Assets Operations (CSAO) *Woodmansie-Winslow Junction: derelict *Beesley's Point Secondary: **Winslow Junction-Palmero/Beesley's Point: CSAO **Palermo-Ocean City: leased to city of Ocean City in 1999 for use as interim Ocean City Bike Path rail trail *Tuckahoe-Cape May: Cape May Seashore Lines, Southern Railroad of New Jersey *HX Interlocking (Hackensack River)-Croxton Yard: realigned for Secaucus Junction *Freehold-Farmingdale: derelict *Freehold-Matawan: leased to Monmouth County Park System until 2020 as interim section of Henry Hudson Trail Ownership NJT owns most of its tracks, infrastructure, bridges, tunnels and signals. The exceptions are: *'Atlantic City Line' – Philadelphia 30th Street Station to Frankford Junction (owned by Amtrak) and Frankford Junction to Pennsauken Delair Junction (owned by Conrail) *'Northeast Corridor Line' – entire line except Morrisville Yard (owned by Amtrak) *'Port Jervis Line' – Suffern to Port Jervis (owned by Norfolk Southern and leased by Metro North) *'Raritan Valley Line' – Aldene to Hunter (owned by Conrail) *'Montclair-Boonton Line' – West of Netcong (owned by Norfolk Southern) Yards and maintenance NJ Transit's main Storage and maintenance facility is the Meadows Maintenance Complex in Kearny, New Jersey. Other major yard facilities are located at Hoboken Terminal. Amtrak's Sunnyside Yard, in Queens, New York serves as a layover facility for trains to New York Penn Station. Additional yards are located at outlying points along the lines. These include: *'Main and Bergen County Lines': **Waldwick Yard **Suffern Yard **Port Jervis Yard (along the Metro-North-leased line) *'Montclair-Boonton Line': **Great Notch Yard, Little Falls *'Morris and Essex Lines': **Gladstone Yard **Summit Yard **Dover Yard **Port Morris Yard *'North Jersey Coast Line': **Long Branch Yard **Bay Head Yard *'Northeast Corridor': **Morrisville Yard, Morrisville, PA (near the Trenton Transit Center) **County Yard, New Brunswick (near Jersey Avenue) **Hudson Yard, Harrison (Serves mostly Raritan Valley Line trains) *'Pascack Valley Line': **Woodbine Yard, Spring Valley, NY *'Raritan Valley Line': **Raritan Yard NJT has a fleet of maintenance crews and vehicles that repair tracks, spread ballast, deliver supplies and inspect infrastructure. There are eight non-revenue work diesels used for these purposes. Movable bridges NJT utilizes numerous moveable bridges: *Dock Bridge, Newark (Passaic River) – Northeast Corridor Line (vertical lift) (owned and operated by Amtrak) *Portal Bridge, Secaucus (Hackensack River) – Northeast Corridor Line (swing) (owned and operated by Amtrak) *Newark Draw, Newark (Passaic River) – Morristown Line (swing) *Lower Hack Lift, Jersey City (Hackensack River) – Morristown Line (vertical lift) *Upper Hack Lift, Secaucus (Hackensack River) – Main Line (vertical lift) *HX Draw, Secaucus (Hackensack River) – Bergen County Line (bascule) *Lyndhurst Draw, Lyndhurst (Passaic River) – Main Line (swing) *River Draw, South Amboy (Raritan River) – North Jersey Coast Line (swing) *Morgan Draw, Old Bridge (Cheesequake Creek) – North Jersey Coast Line (bascule) *Oceanport Draw, Oceanport (Oceanport Creek) – North Jersey Coast Line (swing) *Shark River Draw, Belmar (Shark River) – North Jersey Coast Line (bascule) *Brielle Draw, Brielle (Manasquan River) – North Jersey Coast Line (bascule) *Beach Bridge, Atlantic City (Beach Thorofare) – Atlantic City Line (swing) *Delair Bridge, Pennsauken (Delaware River) – Atlantic City Line (vertical lift) (owned and operated by Conrail) Rolling stock Active rolling stock Locomotives Revenue These locomotives carry NJT markings for revenue service, except for units in bold, which carry Metro-North markings for Metro-North's West-of-Hudson fleet. Not included are the EMU cars, which are technically locomotives, but are listed in the Passenger Cars roster below. Non-revenue All non-revenue locomotives are diesel-powered and carry NJT markings only. As these locomotives lack HEP, they cannot haul trains in passenger service. Passenger cars New Jersey Transit has a fleet of over 1,000 passenger cars. The fleet and examples are described below. Except for the Comet IIM (which are all trailers), all examples shown are cab cars leading or on the tail end of trains. Car groupings are, except for the Arrow III MUs, arranged in the following order: cab cars, trailers with lavatories, and trailers without lavatories, where applicable Retired rolling stock Locomotives Diesel *''E8A'' no. various built by EMD acquired from Penn Central. Retired 1987 *''F7A'' no. various built by EMD 1940s ex-Chicago & North Western returned to C&NW *''F40PH'' no. various built by EMD 1970s leased from Railworld ex-Amtrak Returned to railworld (have been replaced by the similar EMD F40PH-2CAT) *''GP7'' no. various built by EMD for the Central Railroad of New Jersey Unit 5902 was the only one to receive full NJ Transit paint, all others remained in NJDOT colors *''GP9'' no. various built by EMD for the Pennsylvania Railroad *''RDC-1'' no. various built by Budd Company for the Central Railroad of New Jersey, Pennsylvania-Reading Seashore Lines, and New York, Susquehanna and Western Railway *''SW9'' no. various built by EMD for the Erie Railroad *''U34CH'' no. 4151-4182 built by General Electric for the Erie Lackawanna Railroad in 1970-73 *''U34CH'' no. 4183 rebuilt by GE from Chicago & North Western U30C 934 in 1978. Was owned by Metro-North Electric *''GE E44'' no. various built by GE for the Pennsylvania Railroad and acquired from Conrail. Sold to Amtrak. *''GE E60CP'' no. various built by GE in 1975 for Amtrak Some received NJ Transit paint others remained in Amtrak paint. *''GG1'' no. 4872-4884 built by Baldwin Locomotive Works for the Pennsylvania Railroad and acquired from Conrail *ABB ALP-44 no. 4400-4431 built by Asea Brown Boveri 1990-1996 Retired 2009 Electric MU Equipment *''Arrow I'' no. 1200-1233 ex 100-133 built by St. Louis Car Co. 1968-1969 Rebuilt 1987–1989 into Comet IB coaches by Morrison-Knudsen Originally 100-134 then 100-106 and 108-133. Car 107 destroyed by fire. *''Arrow II'' no. 1234-1303 built by Budd/GE 1973. Some were briefly operated on what would become the MARC Penn Line by Conrail All were retired by 1997 *''Erie Lackawanna MU Cars'' no. various built by Pullman 1930. Replaced by Arrow II & Arrow III cars in 1984 *''MP54'' no. various built by Pullman Replaced by Arrow I & Arrow II cars during the 1970s-early 1980s Rolling Stock (non-Comet) *''"Bay Head/Raritan Valley Rocket"'' no. various acquired Late 1960s from the Rock Island by the CRRNJ *''"CNJ Heavyweights"'' no. various built 1920s for the CRRNJ's Blue Comet. *''"E-L Capitan"'' no. 3070-3094 acquired 1970s from the Santa Fe for the Erie Lackawanna. *''"Jersey Builder Cars"'' no. various acquired 1970s from the Burlington Northern Some of these cars remain in the hands of the URHS. *''"P70"'' no. various built 1920s for the PRR. *''"Raritan Eagle"'' no. various acquired from Missouri Pacific. *''"Stillwell"'' no. various built 1930s for the Erie. Comet Cars Comet I *1600-1606, 1608-1609 low-door trailers with restrooms(rebuilt in 1986-1987 by Bombardier as trailers less bar) originally built in 1970-1971 by PS as bar cars. *1700-1760 low-door trailers and rebuilt in 1986-1987 by Bombardier. *5707-5751 trailers rebuilt in 1986-1987 by Bombardier and equipped with trap doors *5102, 5112, 5122, 1607, 5125 retired due to various wreck damages. Comet IA *5994-5999 (trailers) *5198-5199 (cabs) *built 1978 by Budd from spare Arrow III shells Owned by Metro-North (scrapped) Comet IB *5155-5169 (cab cars) *5220-5234 (trailers) *Built as EMUs originally in 1968-9, rebuilt into push-pull cars 1987-1989. *All retired from service by July 2008. Cars sold off or leased to other operators. Comet II/IIB (unrebuilt) These cars currently run as 5300-5459. *5610-5706 (1982 trailers) *5752-5758, 5760-5771(1987-1989 trailers) *5759 (Club car for Jersey Shore Commuter Club built 1988) *5135-5154 (cabs, built 1982) (5146 wrecked 1996) *All built by Bombardier, rebuilt 1999-2003 Comet IIA/IIB/IIS *5173-5178 (cabs) *5984-5993, 6000(5980)-6003(5983), 6173,6176,6178,6180,6182,6184 (coaches) *Owned by Metro-North. *Cabs 5173–5174 and all 6100 series coaches were transferred from Croton equipment pool to Hoboken equipment pool. *Coaches 6000–6003 renumbered to 5980–5983 to make way for Comet V cars. Comet III *5009-5010 (cabs) *Originally MN 5179-80, sold to NJ Transit in 1998. *Sold back to Metro-North in 2008, now retired. *5000-5008 (cabs) retired 2010 *entire Comet III coach fleet retired 2010, some were seen on test trains for NJTs new ALP-46A electric locomotive Stations NJ Transit's rail network has 161 stations, varying in size from major commuter hubs like New York Penn Station, Hoboken Terminal and Newark Penn Station to small trackside plexiglas shelters or simple stops with only a small platform. New Jersey Transit owns and operates all of its rail stations except as listed below. Owned by Amtrak *New York Penn Station *Philadelphia-30th Street (NJ Transit stops at the Amtrak platforms on the lower level) Owned by Metro-North Railroad All of these stations are on the Port Jervis Line, where the MTA leases trackage from Norfolk Southern Railway. * * * * * * * * Leased to Metro-North Railroad These stations are along the Pascack Valley Line, along trackage owned by New Jersey Transit. * * * Owned by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey * is owned and operated by the Port Authority, the airport's operator, as it was built as part of the AirTrain Newark project. References External links *NJ Transit *NJ Transit Rail *Draft 2012 State Rail Plan Category:New Jersey Transit Rail Operations Category:Electric railways in New Jersey Category:Electric railways in Pennsylvania Category:Electric railways in New York Category:Railway services introduced in 1983 Category:United States regional rail systems Category:Standard gauge railways in the United States